


It's a long way down

by sOEdGYmYDuDE



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Belphie gets friendship instead of sexy times, Character Development, Dealing With Trauma, Dealing with PTSD, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Freeform past that, Gen, Jealousy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Setting boundries, Sexual Tension, Spoilers up to Lesson 16, character regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sOEdGYmYDuDE/pseuds/sOEdGYmYDuDE
Summary: Sometimes keeping quiet is a good thing, you think. You've always known that the things you say, to put it lightly, can cause controversy. But here you are, in the Devildom, living with several attractive, but oh so infuriating men. So while you believe keeping quiet will keep you alive, there is no way in hell, or rather Devildom, that you're gonna let these boys walk all over you.----Love for the boys because I'm physically unable to choose a favouriteAnd some Character bastardization from the MC because all good stories need some angst
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 196





	1. A Un/Welcome to the Devildom!

If someone told you that you'd be sat in a courtroom facing several undeniably attractive men. You wouldn’t have believed them. Yet here you were, in your pyjamas no less, how dignified.

“I would like to be the first to welcome you to the Devildom!” The man in the Chief Judge’s chair spoke.

You looked at him, eyes wide with confusion and slight fear. embarrassment replaced with anxiety of the unknown surroundings.

“As a human, it will take a while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom. So it’s understandable to feel a bit shocked.” The stranger started again, his voice strong, unopposing.

‘The Devildom? Human?’ You thought to yourself. ‘What kind of half-baked name is that?’ Being kidnapped you at least thought your they'd try a little harder. Especially since they took the time to prepare matching outfits. Or at least similar outfits. The man speaking to you now decided to wear something eccentric.

‘Living out his main character fantasy I see’

‘Then again, kidnappers wouldn’t welcome their hostages in such a formal way’

“The Devildom…” You finally managed to stutter out, “I'm sorry but, what is this place? And who are you?” You sounded frantic as your vision tunnelled onto your hands. The surface was cool which was comforting. A small blessing which covered up the sweat forming on your palms.

A new man, the man in front of you, stiffened and sent a glare your way. It was cold, unforgiving and sent the wrong kind of shiver down your back. Despite the beauty he possessed, you couldn’t help but feel scared under his gaze. It dominated and controlled, ‘most likely the intended effect’ you thought.

The man cleared his throat, a deep tone which added to his domineering persona.

“Perhaps if you were to listen and stay quiet-”

“-Yes, the Devildom. I see you catch on” the Chief Judge interrupted, and you were almost thankful for it. Whatever the other man had to say, you were certain it wasn’t pleasant.

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself.” He continued with a smile that seemed to warm the cold courtroom. “My name is Diavolo, I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” The Chief Judge...Diavolo’s smile was now gone. Was this a warning? A challenge?

‘Why did it seem almost sad?’

Whatever it was you continued to observe him, glad to have some of your questions answered. ‘But even if they did answer everything you asked... Kidnappers answer their hostage’s questions all the time.’ Not that you would know. Regardless, it did nothing to dampen the, now building, nausea.

As if he could sense the anxiousness, dark-haired man audibly tapped his fingers on the solid wood arm of his chair. An oh so welcoming reminder to pay attention. Your eyes shot back up to the gold ones high above you, they were almost captivating.

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD”

‘With a name like that, he most likely came up with the name Devildom too,’ you grimaced to yourself.

“You are standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we, student council members, hold meetings and conduct business.” Diavolo gestured around the room and to the men in front of him.

This was the first time you had looked around the room you were in. Despite staring at the table and the men in front of you, you hadn’t taken in your surroundings. To say that this room was vast would be an unjust understatement. Pillars of marble adorned the room carved to emphasise the elegance the room exuded. Looking up, you noticed seven tapestries that lined up with the seven chairs in front of you. Each held a different animal. Each one looked as elegant as the one before.

If you were to guess, you’d say that those sitting below Diavolo, were represented by one of the animals above. But since there were quite a few chairs empty around you and them, you weren’t certain about that.

“Why am I here? And when can I go home? I'm pretty sure my family’s noticed I’ve gone missing by now.” You spoke for the second time, still shaky but at least you said more. Who knows how long you were away before you woke up here.

“I will explain everything to you.” The dark-haired man spoke up again, his tone now more even and cool than sharp. His expression blank with a slight furrow in his brow.

‘He looks as if being here’s a waste of time’

The scrape of a chair brings your attention up to Diavolo as he, for the second time, interrupts the man before you. He looks almost excited as he leans over the desk in front of him.

“This is Lucifer. He’s a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president and my most trusted friend” He almost exclaims the last part with glee

‘Lucifer...Demon...Avatar of Pride’

Surely you must have been high on acid, dead or these kidnappers were into some heavy roleplay. Despite this, the panic that was suppressing itself had now come back with a vengeance. The room despite how cool it felt earlier, now felt warm and was feeling warmer by the second.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Diavolo”

‘Yikes.’ At least you could understand where the title of pride comes from. Though it doesn’t seem to have affected Diavolo at all. His enthusiasm unfaltering in the face of this rejection.

“Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at our great and storied school of ours. I offer you a most heartfelt welcome.” Despite its formality and perfect execution you couldn’t help but feel as though he forced that to come out.

‘It feels as though he practised that more times than he should have. Heartfelt my ass’

“Please answer my question,” you state, though it didn’t hold much weight. No statement can hold strength when you're trying to avoid eye contact. Especially with someone made with the sole purpose of making you feel uncomfortable. You start again, “does my family know I’m here?”

There it was again. You catch Lucifer as he furrows of his brow and tenses his jaw. “I assure you, your family have been notified of your transfer”

‘Transfer? They’re keeping me here?’ Bile begins to rise in your throat. you just hope that nobody noticed the thin layer of sweat that had begun to form on your skin.

Again, as if Lucifer could read your mind, he continues to speak unpaused. “Lord Diavolo believes that demons should strengthen their relationship with humans and angels. As a first step towards this goal, we’ve decided to create an exchange programme”

‘If it weren’t for the situation at hand, I would openly swoon at the deepness of this man’s voice.’

It seemed out of nowhere that the champagne-haired man next to Lucifer let out a sharp laugh. Though everyone else ignored it.

‘Can demons read minds?’ Despite the odd interruption, Lucifer continued on.

“For this exchange programme, we've welcomed four students into our school. Two humans and two angels”

‘If this is real I’m really gonna have to re-evaluate my views. A continued atheist belief is no longer in the question.’

“So I take it that you’ve already put two and two together right?”

‘Yes, you condescending ass.’ The urge to say this was almost as great as the urge to run away. You knew both options were out of the question.

“Your period of stay here is one year. After this year you will write a paper on your exchange here in the Devildom”

‘Okay, so one year and I'm out, like a prison sentence. People have done much longer and survived. And when I do leave, I'll write a book on the experience. I mean if I’m going to be traumatised I at least want to make money off of it.’

It was the blond-haired man on the other side of Lucifer who laughed this time, and it was far more audible this time.

‘Crap, did i just say that out loud?’

“Yes. It would be wise not to use such vulgar language in front of Lord Diavolo again.” Lucifer sharply bit out towards you. “You almost remind me of my brother.” he lowly muttered to himself.

“Speaking of which,” Lucifer turned back towards you, “You need someone to look after you. I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He’s the Avatar of greed and well…You’ll see” His face turned to one of slight dread as he gestured to your side. How could you not have noticed the phone right next to you, had it always been there?

You picked it up, it felt light hands and turning it on present you with a bright red screen.

“This is a D.D.D, it’s a lot like the cell phone in your world”

‘Didn’t need to be a genius to see that.’ Again you chose to keep that quiet in fear of whatever Lucifer would do. Surly nothing since you’re a guest here, and an unconsenting one at that.

“You will be using this during your time here. Mammon's, along with all other necessary contacts are there too.” Lucifer carried on gesturing to your new phone with his gloved hand, “So why don’t you try calling him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr for updates: @0bey-me-s1mp


	2. When idiots collide

“Yooo.” His voice was harsh, a complete contrast to the deep tones you were becoming accustomed to in his brother. Lucifer, losing the semi-composed facade, looked appalled. The men behind him smirked and let out chuckles at this reaction which seem to say that this was normal.

‘Disappointed but not surprised, I guess.’

“This is Mammon right?” You glanced up at Lucifer, his eyes ablaze in fury most likely enraged further by your reply. ‘Of course, it would be him, they wouldn’t give me some rando’s number’

“You ain’t Lucifer, who the hell are ya?”

If it wasn’t for the people that were waiting in front of you, you would have ended the conversation there. Was he not notified of his new guardianship position? Did he even know you were here?

Silently gawping at Lucifer and his unchanging expression of fury pushed you to carry on. Not because your plan to hide afterwards would fail. But rather you feared becoming the subject of Lucifer’s deadly gaze. And though you'd only been in the Devildom less than an hour, you didn’t want to push the luck you so obviously didn’t have.

“I’m an exchange student, from the human world.” You tried to find any sign of encouragement from the men beside Lucifer but found nothing. “Lucifer says that you’re my guardian now. And I’m guessing that means he wants you over here,” you took another look at him, his face screamed homicide, “like now.”

“Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to you cause you’re using that name to scare me?”

This was a bad idea. In any other circumstance, you would be fine talking like this. Usually, this would be a private call. Yet, Lucifer insisted that the call should be on speakerphone. To make sure everyone in the room knew what was going on, of course. Looking at the blonde next to Lucifer, it seemed more than likely that this outcome was expected. He looked delighted.

Having siblings yourself you understood the need to chat shit on occasion. In front of them, though, was a death sentence for sure. Something that, albeit entertaining to watch, you wouldn’t like to witness on your first day.

“You have till I get to one. You better be here by then.” Lucifer’s voice thus far had not felt so all-encompassing. The volume that accompanied emphasised the power he held in his speech. To you and everybody in a five-mile radius. You almost felt bad for the guy.

“Ten, nine, eight”

You’ve never in your many years of living seen someone hang up as quickly as he did. Lucifer didn’t stop counting either. His monotone voice drowning out all sound in the room as he continued.

“Seven, six, five”

Now you know unfair. You have been unfair. Lucifer must know that even for a demon, ten seconds was an impossible time frame. Who knows where this Mammon could have been before the call?

“Four, three, two-”

“I don’t think he’s going to be here, this all seems slightly unfair-”

The shatter of glass against the brick walls alerted you to the windows high above Diavolo’s chair. One now completely smashed with a man flying through its ruins. This must be Mammon.

‘At least I know they’re not lying about the whole demon thing. It’s more worrying than reassuring that I prefer this to them being hardcore roleplayers’

Standing between the two tables that separated you from the demons. You gawked at the man who was now trying to catch his breath. His hair, despite the dimly lit room, seemed to reflect the light at every angle. If it weren't for the dark horns protruding from his scalp, you would have truly mistaken this man for an angel. 

‘His outfit on the other hands looks like it came straight out of a BDSM catalogue’

Lucifer was the first to break the silence “Nice of you to join us Mammon.”

“He’s reliable don’t you think?” Your eyes met honey as you acknowledge the Champagne-haired man for the second time. His voice, although higher than you expected, by no means took away from his charm. 

‘His slight stupidity is one thing but the fact he got here in ten seconds should count for something right?”

“Now everyone you need to know right now is here,” you didn't notice that Diavolo had moved from his seat. What you did notice was the size of him. Moreover, how his exceptionally large hands clasped on Mammon’s shoulders. Making them seem small.

“It’s best that we introduce you to the brothers. And by we,” Diavolo let go of Mammon’s shoulder to look back at Lucifer who was making his way over to the two men, “I mean Lucifer. It would be better that way, don’t you think?”

“Yes…” Lucifer replied with as much enthusiasm as a soggy piece of toilet paper, “as much as I dread to do so”

The offence radiating of the honey-eyed man was hard not to see.

“You should be honoured to introduce someone as sweet and charming as me!”

Dismissing the small tantrum Lucifer carried on. “This is Asmodeus, he is the fifth eldest and the Avatar of Lust.”

‘That explains what earlier was about. Surely he can't tell just by looking at someone.’ A glance in his direction told you everything you needed to know. That, yes, he knew about the tension you did not want to be acknowledged, not yet anyway.

“I can’t believe you completely ignored what I said!” He whined back. You were certain he would be stomping his feet if he was stood up. But before you could react he turned his attention back to you.

“You’re an open book you know,” his voice was sweet and song-like. Yet his words almost tasted like poison, “I can’t wait to see what else you’ll be opening this year”

“Please refrain from being so disgusting. They’ve not even been here a day” the blonde warned, speaking up for the first time. His voice sounded like Lucifer’s, eerily so. ‘They are brothers. I guess there’s bound to be some similarities between them.’ 

“Besides, at least you weren’t ignored completely.”

“That one there,” Lucifer threw a hand to gesture to the blond, “is Satan, the fourth eldest. He may look responsible but looks can be deceiving. He is in fact the Avatar of Wrath”

“Oh so I’m that one now, am I?” Stant replied with slight indignation before referring to you “It’s nice to meet you”

‘So Satan and Lucifer are two different entities. This fucks up any sort of literature including them. At least I’ll have something to use when I go fist-fighting Christians’

“And don’t worry about Lucifer,” Satan added before sitting back down. “As the Avatar of Pride he finds joy in speaking ill of his brothers, this is nothing new.” And with a final smirk, he took his seat, pulling out what looked to be a book, sighing as if this event was now beneath him.

“Moving on then, the one with the very grumpy look is Beelzebub, He’s the sixth eldest” Lucifer was not wrong. You hadn’t noticed before but at the far end of the table, the antithesis of Diavolo sat. His face coming second to that of his brother, in terms of beauty and grumpiness. When he spoke it was only to complain about his hunger, his voice deeper and a lot smoother than his brothers

Again you did not miss the glint in his eye as he looked at you. It was not the same look as Asmodeus' rather it was more primal. As if you were an actual piece of meat, a mere snack in his path for satisfaction. The thought of this made his presence far more intimidating than his brothers, by far.

“I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” Well, that makes sense of the staring, ‘gross.’

“There are seven of us in all, I am the eldest.” From what you’ve seen so far this came as no surprise. If not from his aura of authority, then the arrogance he possesses is enough to give you the sign that he’s in charge.

“Mammon here,” You look back at him. He’s changed into the same uniform as everyone else although far more dishevelled. Somehow you think that’s done on purpose. “is the second eldest. As for the others, you will most likely meet them soon as you will be residing with us for the duration of this stay”

You hope where they live is huge because seven brothers in a small space seem like literal hell. ‘Maybe it is, I mean we are in hell!’ To say you were excited would be a slight overstatement.

“I hope that won’t be an issue” As if you would have a chance to object, that statement left no room for argument whatsoever.

Now that the introductions were over you glanced across the room at the men you had just met. All handsome, all still very dangerous. Speaking of danger, you meet eyes with Mammon, they're a shade of blue you haven’t come across yet. Another angelic or rather demonic feature that adds to his already deceiving appearance. 

As deceiving as appearance, his emotions were not. His eyes displayed anger, or was that annoyance? Either way, his previous exhaustion was replaced with a burst of energy as he marched his way over to you.

“THE Great Mammon will not be summoned by the likes of a human, especially the likes of a Magicless human!” His pace was fast and his anger was pointed. But, as soon as it arrived it dissipated just as quickly. Through the swift but oh so powerful smack of Lucifer’s hand, he effectively put an end to his brother's tantrum. Smirking at the pain of his brother.

Now Mammon may have been an ass but a smack that echoes seems very extreme. It was practically, if not actually abuse. You were certain that a blow like that would have killed any human. Hell, the wind from that almost knocked you out.

Holding Mammon’s collar, Lucifer forced his brother to look at him. Almost holding off the floor in the process.

“I expect your full cooperation in this Mammon.” if you thought his voice was harsh before, it was nothing compared to the tone he was taking at this moment. Unwillingness is one thing, although annoying it doesn’t cause much harm. Watching this scene felt like watching someone be bullied. “Surely you’re not going to tell me that you object to this?”

You couldn’t help but feel wrong in this situation. It felt as though you were being passed around like a sweet that nobody wanted. However, there was no time to wallow over this. In an instant, something seemed to lift you from your chair. Dragging you towards a door which was most likely the exit.

\---

“I'm not scared of Lucifer ya hear me, so don’t go getting the wrong idea. I'm only doing this because I’m such a generous and amazing demon.”

Mammon's whisper was barely audible as you walked out the towering oak doors. Leaving RAD you wanted to explore your surroundings and see where you were. The academy seemed far bigger than you were ever expecting. It too was decorated as elegantly as the student council hall was. Artwork adorning every hall you passed. 

Moving at what felt like the speed of light, figuring out where you were seemed impossible. You needed to slow Mammon down. Tugging on his sleeve and digging your heels into the ground you attempted to gain his attention.

“Please slow down. At least until we reach the exit, I want to remember something about this place before I get lost tomorrow”

“I'm takin ya back to the house, what more could you want? Besides, that dinosaur wouldn’t allow you to leave without a map so why stick around?” His exclamations were abrasive but he managed to slow his pace down. Enough so you could see your surroundings again. 

The halls were empty and from the looks of it so were the classrooms. What day was it? Did they close the place for this induction?

You looked at the back of Mammon’s head. Despite slowing down you were still trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Doing so, however, did allow you to see the red that was emerging from the white of his hair. Is this where Lucifer struck him?

“Is your head okay?”

This officially made him stop in his tracks and look back at you. His face conveyed nothing short of pure confusion, “My what?” his tone replicated the same confusion that he wore on his face.

“Your head, from earlier. There’s blood, I think.” You pointed to the back of your head in the hope he’d understand what you mean. After a few attempts of trying to find it but failing, you raised your hand to try and guide him. Only instead of outright rejecting your advance, he flinched.

You could tell he was embarrassed, you yourself were embarrassed at the stunt you were about to pull. Regardless of his reaction, you were about to touch somebody, a stranger no less. The fact he flinched made it all the more clear that this was not the right move.

“Don’t touch me ya hear!” His tone was defensive but not angry, not with you at least. “I don’t want your nasty germs on me, bad enough I gotta spend every waking minute with you. I'm gonna stink by the end of the week!"

“I'm sorry” you stated. Unsure with how to proceed from here, “can we carry on? I’d like to get back to the house soon if that’s possible”

And without a word he marched on, his macho man persona back in action. Only this time he wasn’t pulling you along.

“You better be, and from here on out, I only wanna see the highest respect. I am the great Mammon after all!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this man. The ridiculous nature of this situation. Here you were, in your onesie walking through the halls of an academy located in hell. You were sure that by the end of this year you were going to be insane.

“Of course it's the least I can do. Say, do you know where I could get a job around here?”

“Why should I tell you I’m not your slave.” Mammon huffed out. Offended at your obviously obnoxious request. “There’s noticeboard back at the house, you’ll probably find something on there, probably”

Perhaps he was reliable after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr for updates: @0bey-me-s1mp


	3. The unlikely alliance between a normie and an otaku

The Devildom was dark, the type of dark that left no hope for light. Even the stars above felt fake. Your phone told you it was midday. So as you walked alongside Mammon passing endless houses and shops you tried to come to terms with it. In the end, you felt a little lost, you knew the darkness was here to stay.

The streets themselves, however, looked as bright and lively as they did at home. what the Devildom lacked in natural sunlight, they made up for with the abundance of street lamps. And in more leisure areas, colourful string lights hung off of trees and fences. It reminded you of the modernised cities you would visit, but all in all, it still felt wrong. You knew exactly why, but the feeling of unfamiliarity could not be shaken off.

“Lucifer said that I haven’t met everyone yet.” You turned to Mammon, while you were quiet he filled the empty air with conversation. Tips to get money, schemes and plans to use in the future, how great he was and most of all how much lucifer sucked. There was always something to be said, even if it wasn’t to you, “I’m assuming they’re your younger brothers right?”

You found the nonsensical talk comforting. It kept an awkward situation from feeling unbearable. Yet, the question of your other housemates wouldn’t leave your mind. The demons you had already met were on the concerning side, that was a lie they were very concerning. You hoped the others were much better, if not saner.

“There’s Levi, he’s the third oldest, but he’s a shut-in so I doubt you’ll see him much, if at all.” That didn’t sound too bad, one less demon to see, one less demon to be killed by. Which is an extreme thought, yes, but you had a guardian. You could only guess it was for a valid reason, and emotional support didn’t seem to be it.

“What about the youngest?” His shoulders tensed at that as if a taboo topic was breached. It did not give you hope for the answer to come.

“You don’t needa be askin about him, it’s not like you two’ll be meeting anyway” and like that he was back to talking nonsense. 

‘What was so bad about this brother that you were dismissed? Was he more dangerous than the rest?’

Either way, the dismissal in Mammon's tone told you that this was for the best. Or at least that’s what you gathered, you weren’t certain with anything at the minute.

\---

The house, like RAD, was far larger than you had anticipated. Since according to Mammon the house was a part of the dorms, ‘for the elite student council, such as myself’. You wondered how much money the future Devildom King had at his disposal.

Beyond the size, the house looked like it came straight from a horror movie. Large cast-iron gates, tombstones and dead trees, the house screamed at you to stay away. It all felt far too intimidating, looking at Mammon, though, gave you confidence. He walked in like it was almost nothing, though it is his home. He’s probably walked up and down this pathway a million times before. Which didn’t seem like an overstatement, just how old were these demons? Did they even age?

The entrance hall was a stark contrast to the spooky exterior. It looked like a castle. The main beauty being the U-shaped stairs that lead to the second floor. Statues of gargoyles guarding the balcony that overlooked the entire floor. And what did you know, on the wall next to you there was a notice board with what looked to be, job opening! This place may intimidate you but at least now you wouldn’t be scared and poor.

The thud of crushed wood brought your attention to the balcony again. Where you were able to gawk at the source of the crash. Mammon took notice of this too and did not seem too pleased at his arrival. Neither would you, in all honesty, if you were greeted by the personification of murder. This must be Levi.

“Mammon, you bastard, give me back my 300 grim!” As quick as he was to the balcony the quicker he was on the floor, his jump sending a tremor through the ground floor. Truly this man was out for blood.

“Come on, I told you that you’d get it. I just don’t have the money right now?” The white-haired man was sweating bullets, eyes almost begging for an excuse to run away.

“When will you have the money then?” Levi was harsh and cold, leaving no room for excuses or forgiveness. “It’s been two hundred years!”

“Hey, no it hasn’t. It’s been two hundred and sixty. Get it right” Mammon was an idiot after all. Though you had to admit, it was a little funny. This Levi guy, on the other hand, did not see the humour in this.

“Besides, I don’t even have any money. How can I give you something you don’t have?” That was a blatant lie. You saw on the way back when he stopped the two of you to buy street food. His wallet is a lot fatter than he’s admitting.

“So you’re telling me you refuse to pay me back? You're a scumbag low-life you know that?” Ouch. Logic no longer seemed fallible to this stranger. The ground beneath all you seemed to shake even more as the rage within him built up. It shocked you how this man wasn’t the Avatar of wrath. Nevertheless, you decided to give your supposed guardian the benefit of the doubt.

“It’s not like he’s refusing, all he said is that he doesn’t have it. That’s not a point-blank refusal.” The school teacher tone was unintended but it made you cringe regardless. Definitely not the best way to diffuse a situation. 

Levi must have agreed, turning his attention to you for the first time since his tantrum began. The pointed look of death armed and ready to take you next

“Stay out of this human, whatever story Mammons told you I assure you it’s a lie. You’re only here so he can use you until you’re wrung dry.” if he was correct that would have been a stinger but it did raise an important question. Did no one outside of that council room know you were coming? You thought they’d all be in on it considering they’re all a part of the student council.

“Now that I think of it.” Mammon turned to you, eyes full of glee and relief. 

“Weren’t you telling me that you love to collect those doll things or whatever you call ‘em...ah yea figurines?” 

No, you didn’t, but you did know where this was going. He was selling you out to a demon.

‘-1 respect for the greedy boy, his reliability as a guardian is now on the table for debate’

Despite the obvious lie being curated next to you it seemed to be the one thing to dampen Levi’s temper. The look of disdain turning into one of…surprise?

“You do? Do you have any of the characters for...” And as he continued to list every anime in existence, you couldn’t help but follow the Mammon as he made his escape. To where you had no idea. Using you as a decoy, however, was pretty smart, that didn’t mean you weren’t still pissed about it.

“He’s gone.” A little blunter than you would have liked. Elaboration wasn’t always your strong suit though. You hoped Levi understood the finer details of your statement.

“Personally I'm really into...What? Ugh, that ass. You know he’s using you as a sacrifice right?”

Turns out he likes to take the blunt route to but he didn’t say anything you didn’t know. As bad as you felt for Mammon earlier, you were starting to worry about your own safety, especially in his hands.

“Under Mammon, that'll happen a lot lol, you know because you’re human...” His eyes lit up with a more mischievous excitement, “Wait you’re human!”

“The last time I checked I was.” You didn’t know what else to say. This had been the third time you had been referred to in that way. Which was stating the obvious, yet it felt weird being used against you like that. You should start doing the same thing back to them, make them see how it feels.

Regardless of what you had to say it was his pointed look and a wave that told you that you were being summoned. To where? You had no idea.

\--- 

The wall-sized fish tank was beautiful. But you couldn’t help thinking that the renovations must have been a nightmare. Maybe that's why he sleeps in a bathtub, he spent all his money and couldn’t afford a real bed.

“Is sleeping in a bathtub comfortable?” You had done it yourself a few times drunk but had never chosen to do it. Levi, at your question, appeared unimpressed, to say the least.

“Don’t touch anything, I don’t want your normie germs ruining them”

‘That didn’t answer the question. We’ll come back to that another time’

Scanning the room you noticed that Mammon had good reason to bring figurines. They covered the room head to toe, many still in their original boxes. What little room was left was also covered in games, manga and books, one in particular caught your eye.

It was a series with 138 volumes, each one having 200 pages at the minimum. The covers were the most beautiful about them though. Black leather bonded with silver, the lettering too in the same metallic shade. They must have cost a fortune, but they did look beautiful.

“I said don’t touch my stuff”

“I'm not!” It sounded far whinier than intended, but it did garner the attention of the man who dragged you here.

Not recognising the series sent Levi off into a frenzy of info-dumping. You ended up seeing many similarities between the books, named ‘The Tale of the Seven Lords’. And his brothers, who were actually known as the seven lords.

His excitement, if you were being honest, was refreshing to see. Everyone, including Mammon to an extent, was so serious or far too professional. When he forgot who you were and delved into something he obviously enjoyed it was exciting to see. It allowed you, for a second, to understand that past their deadly natures, they may be like you.

“Of course you wouldn’t be listening, no normie wants to listen to a gross otaku talk.” You thought you looked interested in what he was saying. You were actually interested in what he was saying. It just so happens that you have very bad skills in multitasking with your thoughts. It’ll be your downfall one day but for now, you’ll have to rely on damage control to fix everything.

“I think it’s interesting. It’s cool to see someone passionate. Allows me to enjoy what you like as well.” At least he didn’t look defensive anymore if dismissive could even be seen as a step up from that.

“A normies opinion is invalid...and this isn’t why I brought you here. You’ve only been allowed in my room because you’re the only one who can get my money back for me.”

‘What?’

“Mammon stole my money, you already know that. What you don’t know is that he also took a figurine from me. I mean, he won it but he knew I wanted it and didn’t even think to give it to me.”

“So what did I plan to do? Take it of course. But the bastard’s stronger than me so i couldn’t even get three feet in before being drop-kicked out. If he had a pact with you, however, he wouldn’t be able to say no. I’d get my money and my lovely Seraphina back!”

‘pact?’

“The money I can understand.” You stated, a part of you still processing his plan.

"But the figurine, Seraphina, isn’t yours. Aren’t you as bad as Mammon for trying to steal it off him?”

“You can never be as bad as that scumbag. Besides, he won't be able to love and take care of her like I can. The finer details are unimportant, are you in or not?” His conclusion was demanding as if the answer should have been yes straight away.

“I don’t even know what I’m getting into. What is a pact? And what makes you think he’ll get into one with a human?”

“Ever watched anything with demons in it, it’s the same. Though you’re right, he won’t want your soul, no offence, we need something more. Something he’ll beg for. Once you’ve got the pact then he’s practically at your beck and call.”

This was starting to sound more like forced enslavement. Making someone do what you want was only fun when they’re consenting. You definitely weren’t comfortable with this.

“This doesn’t feel right, I don’t know how I feel about forcing someone to do my bidding.”

“Well, this isn’t just for you, you’re helping me out and in your position, you don’t have many options. Having a pact with Mammon could be great for you! It would, most importantly, end his incompetence as a protector. Meaning you may actually survive this year.”

‘A valid point indeed.' Having someone on your side would be a bonus, even if you don’t actually use the pact, the title would be an advantage.

“I will only do this on one condition,” You had no idea where you were in the house or where your room was. You shouldn’t have to bargain for something as simple as this. Yet, you don’t want to wait for someone else to get back and show you, “you show me where my room is”

“How about you do this and I don’t kill you?” Oh. So that’s how it’s going to be? Say no more.

“Of course, how stupid of me, I'm sorry for asking. So are you taking the bed or do you wanna share because I’m quite curious to see how comfortable the tub is?”

If making a demon blush could go on your CV, you would put it on there one thousand times. Levi looked like he was about to pass out. His pale skin was no longer seen as the growing shade of red spread across it, travelling down his neck. Sauntering over to said bathtub, you casually leaned on the edge. Ready to fall into the array of pillows below.

“What do you mean share the bed!” His voice almost broke the sound barrier with how high it was reaching. It took everything within you not to laugh at the expense of making him mad. There was a fine line between embarrassment and anger. As entertaining as it was to tread it, making it to your room was your main priority.

“Well if I don’t know where my room is obviously I can't go there and I'm,” You fake a yawn and flop down onto the pillows. It was a lot more comfortable than you anticipated. For a bathtub that is, “really tired from all that realm travelling, being it was my first time and all. I hope you don’t mind but I think I might take a nap”

The door slamming open was the only sign that Levi had agreed to your terms. You may not have made a friend, but for the time being, you had made an ally. That would be good enough to get you where you needed to be. So after ungracefully getting up you made your way to the still bright red otaku stomping down the hall.

Operation Mammonney was a go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Tumblr for update: @0bey-me-s1mp  
> Thanks for reading x


	4. Are dream men always this scary?

“Will you hurry up, I don’t want the others to see me hanging out with you.”

“I don’t think anyone's here right now. And besides, I'm here for the year. At some point, you’re bound to be seen with me”

Levi had not looked at you since you’d left his room. It was worse than being with Mammon. Not only was he in front of you, refusing to slow down or at least look in your direction when you talked. That’s if you did talk. At least Mammon filled the empty air with something. Levi, if nothing was to be said, would say nothing. The unbearable awkward silence was here, it was worse than you expected.

When you both ended up at what you assumed was your room, no thank you’s or goodbyes were exchanged. Levi merely pointed and walked away.

It was as you were opening the door that you noticed the faint buzz of your phone. Had it been doing that the entire time? Apparently so as it looked as if more than one person had attempted to contact you. This place was strange. Stranger yet, one of the few that had messaged you was none other than the man who had just left.

\---

L3vi: If we get our hands on mammon’s credit card we may stand a chance when forcing him into a pact.

L3vi: Be on the lookout for it

Y/N: Couldn’t you have told me this 3 seconds ago...Idk like when you were right next to me?

L3vi: i’ve only thought of it now

\--- 

You stood blankly. Composing yourself as you pushed your way into an overwhelming pallet of purple.

The bed, for one, was large. A definite improvement from the twin bed you would squash yourself onto. The closet was already filled, which slightly worried you. Not in anticipation of the style chosen. But rather the details of how they gathered your measurements

The tree that they managed to fit in was undoubtedly the centrepiece. The way it draped effortlessly around your bed made you feel as though you were living in a Pinterest post. You would, however, need to ask someone on taking care of it, if it did turn out to be real.

\---

Y/N: I’ll try and look into when I have time. Any idea where it could be?

L3vi: not a clue

L3vi: good luck

\---

‘I’m starting to think this alliance is going to be more one-sided than I originally thought.' It felt like you were back doing group projects in high school, and those were never fun.

You looked at your phone again hoping to find messages that brought a little bit more hope. Unfortunately, the only other message was left by the deserter himself.

\---

Mammoney: sorry i had to leave

Mammoney: something came up

Mammoney: had to deal with it immediately 

Mammoney: you understand right

\---

…

\---

Y/N: You’re an ass and a liar. You’re lucky I haven’t been gutted alive.

\---

You were becoming far too comfortable with what you said around these demons. It’s not as if they were being any better though. Perhaps the fear coupled with being around a group of demons scared you into submission. Or maybe alone they were less threatening.

Before Mammon could reply with an onslaught of reprimanding texts. Some already starting to arrive. You'd thrown your phone far onto your bed. Out of sight, out of mind.

Ignoring the increase of buzzes you decided to check out what had been picked out for you. Some basic items, what looked to be your RAD uniform and mesh, lots and lots of mesh. Not that you were entirely complaining. Although you did wonder who it was that was put in charge of supplying you with all this.

“I knew you’d love what I got you! I had a blast picking it all out.” You probably could have used your brain a bit more. Of course, it would be Asmodeus. The skin-tight clothing and the previously mentioned mesh screamed sex appeal. Asmo should have been your guess right off the bat.

“It was really hard to guess the size with the information I was given so please let me know if something doesn’t fit.” His walk towards you was as enticing as he was. So much so you didn't even notice his arm slither around your waist until it was already there. Pulling you into him.

“Better yet,” his voice was low, sultry. You found it hard not to blush and even harder to look away from his lust-filled gaze. “Perhaps you could try them on for me,” he leaned in close almost whispering, “and I could take them off”

‘Does this man always walk around with a semi?' You tried thinking about anything other than his growing hardness pressed against you. Failing as your mind slowly became overwhelmed with the intensity of the situation. You let out an involuntary shiver when his breath hit the shell of your ear.

Your reactions really made you question when the last time you got laid was. Too long ago if this was how you were reacting.

You had things to do. And as much as you wanted to indulge in this fantasy being created. You could not fall for the game he was playing with you.

Luckily your forgotten phone agreed with you. It’s unsilenced ringtone springing to life to rip you and Asmodeus from the spell he cast over the two of you.

“That’ll be Mammon, I called him an ass, he’s most likely annoyed with me”

Letting out a single laugh, Asmodeus letting you go. Moment over, there was no longer an excuse to tease you.

“He’ll give up when he realises you’re not paying attention, or he may come over here. He’s not only greedy for money you know” He winked at you and practically pranced out of the door. As if nothing happened.

At least you knew you wouldn’t be bored staying here. Boundaries would have to be set. You couldn't have Asmodeus continue to treat your existence as an invitation to sex. He did have one thing right. Mammon had indeed stopped calling or at least taking a break. Either way, your phone had gone quiet. Giving you the perfect invitation to get changed and look for his credit card. 

\---

The lines ‘I’m lost’ and ‘I’m just exploring my surroundings’ only worked until after dinner. After that point, Satan had taken care of explaining where everything is. Nowhere left to explore and no chance of getting lost. Your search, for today, was placed on gold.

Now after killing time on your own, unsure of what to do with your presence in the house. You found yourself unable to sleep. A problem new to you but still annoying nonetheless. Chalking it the fact your fight or flight has been activated since you first woke up in this place. You wished the cooldown would come quick and knock you out cold.

Deciding that getting up was not worthing. You huddled the duvet over your shoulders and forced your eyes to close. If you weren’t asleep in twenty minutes you’d regroup and figure out what to do then.

\---

The place you woke up was blank. The opposite of what you thought the void would be, all you saw was white, apart from what looked to be a woman. Walking closer didn’t help. She never got closer, though she wasn’t attempting to move away from you either. From what you could see, she wasn’t even looking at you. rather, she was facing the vast expanse of whiteness. Staring into its nothingness.

“Hello?” Your words sounded muted, there was no echo. As if your words were absorbed into the white.

The woman, however, heard you, turning now to face in your direction. Her eyes, milky white. Her hair, platinum. Her skin, markless. Much like the room, she was devoid of all colour.

“You must understand, he’s in pain.” Her voice was far clearer than yours. Her words louder, so much so they felt like they were penetrating your soul. It felt uncomfortable.

“Understand who?”

“He’s lost and has been for some time now, please find in in your heart to forgive him”

“Forgive who I don’t underst-” She was walking away before you could finish, her figure becoming smaller with each step she took.

Running was no use but you tried anyway. Every step made you feel heavier and heavier. Footsteps becoming louder with their sounds bouncing off the walls inside your head. Your shoulders were now too heavy with the weight of trying to catch up. it pushed you over onto the floor, only you didn’t stop there, falling straight through the floor. White turning to black, you were now officially in the void.

Much like before the void consisted of nothingness, you didn’t even feel anything as you landed. Your body, however, felt much lighter but without sight, you had no idea if walking was taking you anywhere.

It felt like hours of wandering before you heard it. Soft cries. You ran towards the sound, following whatever direction where it got louder. Is this what the woman met? If he was the one sad, why was it that you had to forgive him?

The closer you got the clearer the cries became. You almost began to feel the emotional pain yourself as you stood meters away from the crying man.

He sat, curled into himself like a ball. You couldn’t see his face but from the way his shoulders shook, you knew this was the man you were told about.

“I spoke with a woman, she told me you were sad. I don’t know you but, can I do anything to help?” What were you even saying? You weren’t an asshole, sure, but this did not seem like the place to hold yourself open to others pain.

“You don’t know anything, leave” His voice sounded scratchy and hoarse. How long had he been crying for?

“I would but I don’t know how sorry.”

That did not seem to be enough. The grip he suddenly had on your arm was burning in pain, it felt real, far too real for this to be a dream. You were ready to beg for forgiveness, to plead for the pain to end. But there was nothing to plead to. His face held no features, as blank as the environment, only his tear marks were visible. The sight was enough to make you scream as you began to thrash your arm, in hopes he’d let it go and the pain would end.

His words, despite having no mouth were as clear as the woman has been, but there was no compassion in his voice.

“LEAVE”

And you were awake. Drenched in a cold sweat and dehydrated you quickly went to check your arm. No marks. But the pain, you could have sworn it was real.

Peeling yourself out of bed your phone told you that it was 2 AM. Alcohol would be lovely right around now to soothe the post-nightmare jitters. In the mean time, you’d settle for water. This may be the only time you’re thankful to have a bedroom right next to the kitchen. You weren't sure you had the energy to walk past countless rooms and not know if you're gonna get jumped by Lucifer. Who you now know patrols the halls as a fun nighttime hobby.

Turning on the light and grabbing a drink with a glass you conveniently left out you sat on the island. Whatever that dream was it was sticking to your mind like a leech, you felt drained. Pondering over this, you knew would drain you even more. But you had never in your life experienced anything as vivid as that. You questioned whether it was even a dream in the first place.

“Humans aren’t supposed to be up this late.” If there were anything to make you scream, it would be Beezlebub standing in the doorway at two in the morning. Thankfully for everyone in the house you were able to keep your shock to a mere jump.

“They don’t, I just came here to get some water.” For good measure, you showed him your glass as evidence while he went straight for the fridge. You can faintly remember being told to prevent him from doing this. But it was either you or the food and you knew that you could always buy new food.

Finishing your drink you place your cup down and headed for your room again. Gearing up for the possibility of another nightmare. Before you could close the door you heard between Beel’s savage engulfments,

“Try counting back from 100 if you can’t sleep.”

The sound of his eating through the door was as disturbing as it was horrifying. But that small act of kindness shown to you only confirmed that you weren’t snitching on his eating habits, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow my Tumblr for updates: @0bey-me-s1mp


	5. Shady sorcerers and bedroom breakdowns

Your first day at RAD, to put it lightly, was shit. To start the day off you were hoping mammon would show his face at breakfast. But he didn’t, which meant that your guide for the day was non-existent, you were essentially going in blind. Thankfully, Lucifer gave you a map of the school before sending you off with his other brothers.

All was well, and the day was back on track. Not exactly.

Lucifer’s handwriting was the most beautiful writing you had ever seen, but that didn’t mean you could read it. The swirls and twirls of each letter made your eyes hurt, making his annotation illegible. As a result, you had to rely on the map itself, also illegible when you don’t know what’s in each room.

Walking with Satan and Asmodeus wasn’t, in all honesty, that bad. You knew that when they spoke to each other, even about mundane topics, they weren’t talking with you. The walk was a duty for them. It made you feel lonely. At least you looked cool in your new uniform.

So with the good half of the day out of the way, here you were like a lost tourist. Struggling, like you had been the entire day, to find your lesson. Thankfully it was the last lesson of the day. It didn’t make finding it any easier though.

“Is that the transfer?”

“Heard they’re magicless too, be pretty easy to take them if you wanted a light snack.”

This is what it had been like for most of the day, stares laughs and now goading. You kept your head forward and tried to ignore them. Speeding up in the hopes that you would lose them in the crowd. Moving past being childishly bullied took awhile for you. It did not help to be thrown back into that similar environment.

“Excuse me?” Pausing as someone tapped on your shoulder, you stared at what looked to be another human. The keyword here being looked. A lot of the students rocked horns and wings openly. Others, like the brothers, used something to hide theirs, or whatever they had going on.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you dropped your phone, you’re the other exchange student right?” His speech was smooth. Sure enough, he was holding your D.D.D, although you could have sworn that you had it in your hand a moment ago. Nevertheless, you mumbled a quick thank you as you took it back.

“Yea, it’s my first day today. Why, are you also one?”

The man laughed lowly and brushed a strand of white hair from his face. “I’m the other human, though I preferred to be called Solomon”

Human? Great!

Solomon? Like the Bible, split a baby in half Solomon? Not so great. Beggars, however, could not be choosers.

“I must say, I’m surprised to see someone without an ounce of magic down here.” He continued on, ignoring the stares you both were receiving from the other students. “The fact you’ve survived this long too is very surprising indeed. How is your first day going, by the way?”

So he had magic and was quite rude about it too. Maybe you were being cranky after being treated like a zoo animal all day. You didn’t see what the big deal was. You had been living without magic your entire life. And had done relatively well without it until you arrived here.

“I’m actually a little lost at the minute.” Eyes focused on the map in front of you you pointed at the illegible writing. “Although pretty, I can’t read Lucifer’s handwriting, do you know where G13 is”

Doubling down and asking someone for directions was not your proudest moment. Still, it was the only way you were making it to your next lesson. “Just another klutzy characteristic of the magicless human.” A pitiful attempt at humour while your ego was at a low. It didn’t help that he didn't laugh.

“Don’t say that about yourself you’re doing fine.” You appreciated his attempt at cheering you up as he motioned for you to hand over your map.

“This school is far too large and complicated not to get lost in.” He stated leaning in closer as if he was telling you a secret. “Between you and me, I one hundred per cent believe the stairs move too. completely impossible to move around with that.”

The Harrison Potter reference did not go amiss. smiling back at him as he scribbled over the previous annotations.

“Here,” he spoke up again, handing you your map back. “I’ve redone some of the notes so you should have an easier time getting around. No need to thank me, us humans have to stick together you know.”

This made you laugh. If Solomon was the all-powerful sorcerer you had read about as a child, he far from human. Yet you couldn’t deny the comfort that came knowing that someone else is experiencing the same thing as you. 

“Thank you anyway, you’ve been a big help.” Looking at your phone you realised there were only a few minutes left to get to your lesson. Damn. You wanted to get there early to avoid being stared at, that now seemed unavoidable. 

“I hate to cut this short but I need to get to my next lesson. See you around?”

“I’ve already put my number in your phone. Please call if you need anything.” With a final parting wave, you turned and began to make your way through the halls, again.

You were thankful for meeting someone kind, or rather kind compared to those around you. The only thing putting you off was him going through your phone, a hella shady move.

‘Reminder to put a lock on my phone to avoid this happening again.’

“I heard you met Solomon.” What was up with people sneaking up on you today? Granted you saw Lucifer coming and Solomon tapped on your shoulder to get your attention. Still, it felt like your nerves were on fire with all this surprise.

“Yes, he seems nice enough. I wonder why we didn’t meet earlier?”

“He's visited the Devildom many times, there was no need for him to receive the same welcome as you.” That explains his confidence. It would have been nice to have come here with someone who actually knew the place though.

“Also,” It crossed your mind that while you were here, you could get some intel on Mammon’s lost credit card. If today was anything to go off of, this pact was needed, pronto.

“I’ve been hearing from your brothers that Mammon’s quite the kleptomaniac. In case I do end up receiving anything valuable, I was wondering if you knew any places where I could hide it?” The lie wasn’t the best but from the look on the towering demon’s face, he was none the wiser. You’re swindling has paid off.

“When it comes to Mammon the easiest way to hide anything is to Freeze his assets. There’s no point in selling something if you don’t reap the rewards.” Freeze? Metaphorically freeze or…

The bell warned students still out to get to their lessons, and now you were sure you were going to be late. 

‘All about making those great first impressions I see.’

“I’ve kept you long enough, but I do have a favour to ask. I’ll be with Lord Diavolo this evening and won’t have time to make dinner. As a welcoming to the House of Lamentation, it would be great if you could make dinner in my place. Your bursary should cover anything you may need to get”

Bursary? You have money? The cooking sounded a little less exciting. Be that as it may, the money part sounded wonderful. Running to your class now, you almost forgot to text Levi the information you had retrieved. No point in having a partner in crime if you weren’t going to use him.

\---

Y/N: Lucifer told me that he likes to ‘Freeze Mammon’s assets’ - Do what you will with that.

\--- 

Devildom Law with Satan was a lot better than you imagined. Satan didn’t acknowledge you as such but he did seem very proficient in what he did.

Not to say that you were copying off him, you were merely giving yourself a helping hand. You were new to the lesson after all, what else were you to do?

The House of Lamentation felt like a breath of fresh air compared to the stuffiness that was RAD. Rest, however, was not an option to you right now, oh no, you still had to cook. Now like many things, cooking was not your strong suit. Having said that, this was an opportunity to bond. You would have to buckle up and create the only dish you knew how to make.

Spaghetti bolognese 

It was the perfect food. You’d impress the boys and receive the long-overdue comfort food you’ve been craving since you got here.

Now all you needed to do was go into the kitchen and…

Beel was already in the fridge.

“Hey Beel, mind if I take a look in the fridge? I’m making dinner tonight so I need to see what we’ve got in.” ‘Passive and sweet, don't get eat-en.' The rhyme didn’t make sense but you were attempting to make food not be it. Your slight fear of the grumpy ginger wasn’t helping the situation either.

Him ignoring you too was also not helping the situation.

Taking a different, bolder approach you decided to move in closer. If Beel wasn’t moving, you would simply move around him and-

Did he just growl at you?

Nope. Nope. One thousand times nope. Backing away from the fridge, arms up in surrender, you quickly and quietly scattered to your room.

‘This is fine’ Feeling the tears start to bubble, you felt like this was an overreaction. It wasn’t as if nothing could be done.

Lucifer said himself that you may have to go and buy ingredients. So all you had to do was call Mammon and ask him to take you.

He wasn’t picking up. Now the tears were really here. Running hot along your cheeks as you tried to compose yourself enough to call someone else. Satan was out of the question, having walked you to and from RAD. Asmo, you believed, was out. Beel for obvious reasons was a no go, which left Levi.

He wasn’t picking up either. You came to the conclusion that unreliability was a common trait among the brothers.

One tear turned to two, and two turned into silent sobs as you hugged yourself tight. Was it the lack of sleep? The childish teasing? You didn’t feel worthy of crying at this moment, nothing had really happened anyway.

‘If you can’t stand two days how were you supposed to stand a whole year?’

\---

How long had it been since you came here to sob? Judging by the frequency of your choppy breaths it couldn’t have been that long. It was the door that pulled you out of your trance of self-pity. 

Deciding that one of the brothers could answer it you went to sort yourself out in the nearby mirror.

‘Not bad for a late afternoon cry if you ask me’

Whoever was outside had not been answered. Their knocks once again being heard from your room, they were louder yet not angrier. Knowing your dignity couldn't get any lower, you decided to bite the bullet. And answer the door for yourself.

You didn’t even notice that Beel was gone as you dragged yourself to the front door. Shocking both you and the stranger with the force at which you flung the door open.

“Hello, I was wondering if Lucifer was home?”

You stood there, gobsmacked. He looked like an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow my Tumblr for updates: @0bey-me-s1mp


	6. The root of the problem is solved with encouragement and a wifi box

“He’s not here right now and I don’t know when he’ll be back sorry.” It felt as though you were forcing the words out as you continued to gawk. Why did everyone look like they were pulled straight from a magazine?

“No need to apologise.” His voice was warm and kind, features that felt foreign in the Devildom. “I’ll try again another time, have a pleasant evening.”

He had to be another exchange student. Unless he was a master at deceiving others. It was strange that you kept bumping into them instead of being properly introduced.

“Excuse me?” He was already at the gate when you called out to him but he didn’t look annoyed not even slightly bothered. “Are you a part of the exchange programme too? You seem too nice to be a demon”

“We’ve barely exchanged two words, how would you know?” His smirk was teasing as he made his way back up to you.

“Most of the introductions I’ve had with demons have included violence or threats of it. You, on the other hand, wished me a pleasant day.”

He let a laugh out at your retort stopping right in front of you. “You’re right, I’m Simeon, one of the exchange students from the celestial realm.” You breathed a sigh of relief as he held his hand out to you. 

“So you’re an angel?” Smooth, real smooth. The warmth his hand radiated made you feel like your brain was short-circuiting. And this was over a simple handshake.

“As much as you are human”

“Is it that obvious?”

“I’ve only known the brothers to live here. Besides, a magicless human living in the Devildom is bound to give you some popularity, of course, I know who you are.” Ahh yes, popularity. You doubt it was anything good but at least it saved you the trouble of another introduction. “I hope I don’t sound rude but you look like you’ve been crying. Are you okay?”

Tears were already forming again at the notion of care. For the sake of not making the nice man uncomfortable though, you tried your best to push the baggage down.

“This experience had definitely been...um...challenging to adjust to.” The words were robotic. It did, nevertheless, you from blubbering and that was the most important part.

“I'm sorry to hear that. I was going to head back to my dorm, but if you need someone to talk to, I’d be more than happy to lend a shoulder to cry on.” Damn this man and his compassion. Was he like this with everyone?

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you, especially if you came here with a purpose.”

“Nonsense, I only came to see if Lucifer was here and now he’s not I’m free. Besides, I want to get to know the only exchange student I haven’t met yet.”

He was making sense, you two hadn’t got to know each other yet and even if you knew that you’d meet everyone soon. It would be rude at this point to turn him down.

“I have no reason to refuse then. I would offer you tea but I have no idea where anything in the kitchen is. I do make a mean glass of water if you’d like some?” His smile in reply was warm, it made the dark tones of the house bearable.

“I would love a glass thank you.”

\--- 

Getting over the embarrassment of crying in front of someone you'd just met. The relief of having someone listen to you made you feel at ease. The weight you had been carrying all day lifted by someone who seemed interested in what you had to say.

“After that, I tried calling one of the brothers because it was obvious that I would have to buy more food. No one was answering though.” Leaning back in your chair you used your drink to hide the embarrassment that lingered. “I may or may not have cried after that.” At least you weren’t crying anymore.

“I can walk you there if you want? Like I said before, I’m free for the rest of the day. It would be no trouble at all to accompany you.” 

Things seemed to be turning up for the better. Perhaps this day won’t end as shittily as it started. After searching for the money you owned through the bursary, you found it in a pre-downloaded app. You would have to ask for your card later but for now, you'd have to use the contactless feature. Figuring out how to use it was a problem suited for the road.

Turns out that neither you nor Simeon could figure out how to work it. Thankfully, Simeon had the idea of asking the cashier as you were paying. it didn't stop the other customers from giving disapproving stares, but at least you were able to pay.

“How do you know Lucifer?” you asked while walking back. Simeon had offered to hold your bags for you but you put your foot down and took that burden on yourself. A mistake on your part as you forgot how far the house was. Which meant you were now stuck lugging the bags. 

“We were brothers back in the celestial realm, quite close actually.”

“I didn’t realise demons were allowed up there.” It made sense from a ‘connect the three realms’ point of view. The way Simeon spoke, however, made the statement sound wistful and nostalgic.

“They weren’t always demons. Everyone, apart from Satan, once belonged to the celestial realm as angels.” He looked down at you, no longer asking for permission and taking one of the bags off of you. “Though it’s been quite some time since then.”

“How did they become demons then?” Or was it fallen, angels? It’s not as if you didn’t know that was an option. It was the mystery surrounding your housemates piqued your curiosity.

“That is not my story to tell, you should ask them yourself if you’re interested.” A bitter laugh escaped you at the thought of that.

“They ignore my presence, pretty easily too. I’d be killed for asking a personal question like that, ‘the audacity of the human’ and whatnot.” Your salty declaration made him pause. Did you upset him? His face didn’t show anger. So why did he look so hurt? 

“Your human, they underestimate you because of that. I think there’s a lot left to unpack when it comes to you though.” The words were vague. Mysterious and yet they were inspiring. He was an angel and regardless of how much power he had, you knew it was the validation that you needed. A longer ‘you can do it’ and a part of you wanted to believe that.

“I bet you say that to all the humans”

“Not Solomon” he continued, smirking once again forming at your shocked expression. This man, who you had assumed could serve no shade, had pulled a jab against a, quite frankly, shady man. It was beautiful and terrifying and made you laugh in an ‘I can’t believe that came out of your mouth’ kind of way.

“I want to give you my number to stay in touch but I'm afraid I don’t know how.” He spoke awkwardly as you arrived back at the gates.

Finally, someone as inept as you were with technology, even more so by the sounds of it. You could already feel the wave of pride washing over you. Albeit you too only knew the bare minimum, but at least you could add contacts. “That's fine, I’ll put my number in your phone and you can text me.” Seeming pleased Simeon handed his phone over. 

No wonder he was unsure of how to use it, his phone was a clutter of free games from the app store. It looked like he’d downloaded every game to have ever existed, which didn’t help the phones speed. After waiting far too long for his phone to function, you managed to add his contact and give him his phone back.

In return, he finally surrendered your bags back to you and with a final goodbye, you headed into the house. It wasn’t long after you shut the door that you received a text from him

\---

Unknown: Hey, IT’S SIMEON

Unknown: Sorry for th capitals 

Unknown: I havent fgred out how to txt rght yet

\--- 

You could feel the pride creep up on you again as you made your way to the kitchen. Hoping along the way that your newfound friendship would survive this fever dream of a year.

\---

Finding utensils was half the battle when it came to cooking, especially here. The pans were easy enough to find. Everything else, you had more chance of finding Mammons credit card at this rate.

All that had to come to a stop when you heard thuds above you. No not thuds, footsteps, heavy ones at that. You knew exactly who was coming. This was the second-round showdown. This time you weren’t losing. Using the island as a middle ground to give yourself some space, you made a dive at the shopping and waited.

“You can’t have these.” shaking the bags you stared firmly into the eyes of the man now in the doorway. Beel did not look happy. You should have been a nice sort of firm. You weren’t trying to fight him, protecting the goods was your number one priority.

“I’m making dinner, I need these to make that.” He looked unconvinced, you needed to go further. A bargaining chip may help in this case, for you and him.

“I’ll give you a larger portion than your brothers.” His face lit up at that.“But,” the enthusiasm was now lost, “You have to help me. I don’t know where half of the stuff I need is” And off he went. 

Beel was surprisingly a good helper when motivated. He listened well, retrieved things for you and didn't get in your way. He wasn’t much of a talker, at least to you, but his quiet wasn’t like Levi’s, it was less brooding and more comfortable. 

The cooking kept you quiet too. This was not burning yourself took more concentration than you would like to admit. Beel was always there though for when the flames got too big. It made up for the amount of 'taste testing' he was doing.

You did notice that when Beel would take over a little black blob would come out to watch what was going on. On closer inspection, the blob seemed to be wearing a tophat, how fancy.

Instinctively you moved closer to it and held out your finger. It did not budge.

“I can take you somewhere higher if you want to see better, you'll get squashed if you stay here.”

Holding out your hand you waited patiently for it to make a move. Hesitantly it inched closer and closer until it sat comfortably in your palm. Walking over to one of the far counters you placed the blob under the shelves of pans. Wandering back to your previous station you couldn’t help but notice that it’s beady eyes never left your form.

It was cute, in a slightly unnerving way.

“Beel, could you check if the pasta is cooked?”

“How do I do that?” This man was really about to put his hand in boiling water to check. For someone so attached to food, you would have thought pasta would’ve been a staple in his life. Or whatever the Devildom equivalent of pasta would be.

“I usually just throw some pasta at the wall, it works ninety-nine per cent of the time”

“How?” Beels face held an array of shock and disgust as if you had spat in the water for his misery.

“Well, if the pasta sticks to the wall, it’s done.” Without waiting for a reply you used a wooden spoon to show him exactly what you meant. Beel in return let out a noise akin to losing a part of your soul, but as far as you knew demons didn’t have souls. Something definitely died though.

“Could you go call your brothers, food should be done any minute now?” You laughed as you watched Beel take the pasta from the wall before jogging out of the room.

It wasn’t long before he came back looking defeated. You were sure that everyone was back by now par Lucifer.

“What’s up, are they not coming?”

“If Lucifer’s not home they won’t bother.” You felt disappointed for him. Right now he looked like a kicked puppy.

That didn’t mean your plans for tonight were ruined, oh no, no, no. If you could stop Beel, get him to cooperate and make a halfway decent meal, you could do anything.

You’re new found confidence was definitely going to your head.

“Do you know where the Wifi is?”

“The what?”

“The box. The wifi box, could you show me where it is?” You had a plan, one that could end disastrously but a plan nonetheless.

Beel gave you a nod and led you to the common room. There, sitting prettily on the Tv stand was the box that would save dinner.

It took three strides to reach it,

Four wires to disconnect the box completely,

And five seconds for the first door to slam open.

“What the FUCK!” came from who you assumed was Levi. You weren’t certain that everyone was online but all you needed was one person. The rest could be dragged out with brute force if need be.

What you didn’t anticipate was the sound of three more doors slamming in almost perfect unison. It seems as though dinner would be a full house tonight. For now, though, Levi was the first one to join you and Beel.

“I had almost had it, you… you stupid normie. Now the limited edition Ruri-chan greatsword is sold out.”

“Yea, I could have been making a fortune if it weren’t for you.” It’s nice to see that Mammons alive, this is after all the first time you’ve seen him all day.

“This is extremely childish,” scolded satan, “you can’t force us to be here if we don’t want to be.”

“He’s right,” Asmo pouted behind him, “Bitterness really isn’t a good look on you either.”

Their words were harsh but you couldn’t let it get to you, not now. If Simeon was right and they did underestimate you. Backing down would only further the view that you were weak. The last thing you wanted to happen. Tightening the grip you had on the box, you prepared yourself yet again to stand your ground.

“I was put in charge by Lucifer to make dinner. This is essentially my welcoming dinner, the least you could do is show up.”

“You were here yesterday,” Mammon piped up, “Was that not enough?” 

The chorus of his brothers agreed, now starting their own monologues on how unfair you were being. It was loud and overwhelming you couldn’t even think anymore. Nevermind reply to their outrageous insults and accusations.

“I’m hungry.” Like that everyone was quiet. Truly this man was not to be messed with, not that you didn’t already know that. It did feel good, however, not to be on the receiving end of Beel’s glare for once.

“Judging from your reactions I shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Walking out the common room you only spared a glance at the demons behind you. “I'm going to go back to the kitchen and finish plating everything up. This," You held up the wifi box, "is not going anywhere until I’ve finished eating so you might as well join me.” 

Back in the kitchen, you put the finishing touches on what you would be a celebratory meal, for you at least. Not forgetting to add extras to Beel's. Not only for his help in the kitchen but for being your partner in crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> For updates follow my Tumblr: @0bey-me-s1mp


	7. Mammon, I choose you! (To be in a pact with me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay. I would say I was doing something but I really wasn't and this chapter was just not vibing with me.
> 
> In future, I will stick to an upload a week at a minimum so I can release regular updates and give myself a timeframe to work by.

Given half a chance, you were sure that your head would be on a stick by now. Nobody, except Beel from the sound of slurps next to you, was having a great time. Levi was longing for the router. His chair inching closer and closer to it with every passing moment. His chair was the only sound in the dining room. Par the almost grotesque eating noises next to you. It’s how you figured out what he was doing. The router, as a result, was promptly moved between you and Beel. A smart move by your standards, no one wanted to disturb him.

“I found something in the kitchen. I was wondering if anyone knew what it was?” You most likely deserved the silence that came after your question. At least you would get points for trying to break the tension.

“What did it look like?” Satan wasn’t as irritated as he was earlier, but by no means did that mean he was happy to be there. Your question only served as a way to pass time. That was only a guess though, his tone feigned interest but his face was indecipherable. 

“It was small, about the size of my palm." Circling the spot where it once was, you tried to recall everything you could remember about it. “It was also wearing a little top hat and bowtie if that doesn’t sound insane.” The description didn’t do you justice. But questioning your sanity was the last thing you wanted to do today. Or any other day for that matter, especially while you were down here.

“It’s a Little D. I wouldn’t get too worked up over them, they’re the only things that won’t harm you here.” He let out what could be mistaken for as a laugh, condescending in every way. Though you were grateful to know that you weren’t in danger.

“So they’re like a rodent.” Knowing you’d held the Devildom equivalent of a rat did not spark joy within you, you hoped that it wasn't the case.

“Not exactly.” Satan’s continued in his previous condescending tone. As if he was explaining something to a child. It left a bitter aftertaste in your mouth.

“They’re made from the essence of our sins and thus serve us.”

“Sometimes they even serve the other noble families here. Even then though, it comes down to whether we allow it.” Asmodeus’ interruption earned him a glare from his brother. You were just glad the silent protest was somewhat coming to an end.

“They’re usually a lot bigger though. Can’t be much help when ya easily squashed.” Mammon didn’t push into the conversation as Asmodeus did. That didn’t stop Satan from throwing his food in the white-haired demon's direction.

“For the most part, my idiot brother is right. The only reason to keep one that small would be to watch something or someone in this case.” So the cute blob was one of the brothers watching you, great. 

“So I was being spied on?”

“Correct! Doesn’t that sound thrilling?” Yes but not in the way Asmodeus was alluding to.

“Don’t keep me in suspense, darling, which one of us was being naughty and eyeing you up?”

“He means,” Satan butted his way in, elbowing his brother in the process, “What colour was the hat? Our sins correlate to a different brother. Find the colour and find the one responsible.” Neither question sounded sane but at least Satan’s rephrasing made sense. Most of the table seemed interested in finding out who it was. Levi was still pining for the box beside you, his plate now clean.

“A bluish purple. Definitely one of the two.”

The reactions were very mixed. Mammon was confused. Asmodeus was beaming, and Satan’s face landed somewhere between smug and annoyed.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” He was definitely annoyed. “As I said before, they’re harmless. Best you ignore them if they bother you so much.”

“You know who it is.” 

“Yes, dear, but telling you would ruin all the fun.” Asmodeus was glowing at this point. He had found a new game to keep him entertained, for now, that is.

You were still coming to terms with the fact that you had helped the bastard see you better.

“OMG, It feels like I’ve been waiting for hours. You’re the only one who hasn’t finished, how long are we gonna have to wait?” Levi’s exclamation put a sharp end to the conversation. Silencing the excited chatter around the table. He was right, from the looks of it everyone had finished. Perhaps you got too caught up in the conversation. And from the small portion of food Beel was no-so-sneakily stealing from your plate. You guessed that Levi’s accusation was true.

Meekness washed over you at the realisation. Instead of fighting back you slowly pushed the box to Levi, who took off immediately. Most likely to salvage what had been lost. A part of you was glad he interrupted and took the role of setting the box up again. It would have taken far longer had you been the one to do it.

“I guess that’s dinner over, I have nothing else to bind you here. You’re all free to leave.” One by one that is what they did, most without saying a word. Asmodeus had the decency to wink at you before using his heeled boots to strut out. The noises echoing off every wall. His exit demanded attention, his brothers paid him no mind.

You gave your leftovers to Beel before collecting the plates that had been left behind. At least with him here there wouldn’t be any food wastage. A plus to the many negatives you had come across so far.

“Thank you for the food, and the extras. I’ll make sure to save something when it’s your turn to cook.” His mouth was full and it was very gross to look at but the large man's gratitude made you feel a lot better. You took his promise as an apology too. Another alliance had been formed, quite frankly you were very happy that it was with him. You don’t want a repeat of today any time soon. 

“There some more in the kitchen if you want any. I made quite a lot, too much. It’s yours if you want it.” With that, you left to clean up. You doubt that Beel wanted you there longer than needed, he seemed pretty content to eat in peace.

The task you were left to wash up was a burden all professional cooks, such as yourself, had to bear. You weren’t overly squeamish by any means, but touching wet food was disgusting. You preferred not to deal with it. Some jobs, however, needed to be done. 

Unfortunately for you, your phone buzzed to life as soon as you were elbows deep in watered down pasta sauce. Using the dry part of your elbow to avoid water damage, you awkwardly manoeuvred yourself to see who it was.

\---

L3vi: ive figured out where mammons card it

L3vi: meet me in the kitchen at 10 and dont be late

L3vi: uve pisssed me off enough for one day

\---

It was seven o’clock now, you had plenty of time before the possible showdown. All you had to do was kick back and mentally prepare for the shitstorm you were diving headfirst into.

\---

By kicking back what you actually meant was starting on the work you had somehow already missed. Joining in the middle of a term wasn’t the best course of action for this programme. And you were only now starting to see it as if the other indications meant nothing.

Luckily you still held some interest in the content, the novelty of it being new. It made it a lot more bearable to get through. Who knew that murder was technically legal but tax evasion wasn’t. You pondered on who that was directed at.

At ten the alarm you had set sprang to life. Turning it off you braced yourself for whatever was about to go down. Tonight was the night you would make a pact with a very neglectful guardian. If that didn’t happen…

You didn’t want to think of those possibilities yet. With a final deep breath, you gripped the cold metal of the door handle and swung the door open into the main arena.

And locked eyes with Levi, who had contorted himself in the corner.

“What are you doing?”

He was hiding, you could see that much. Between the two countertops in the back, he had somehow slithered into the gap that separated the two. It looked uncomfortable but you’d be lying if you said it didn’t impress you.

“Beel was in here and I didn’t want to be seen waiting for you.”

“Also.” With a reshuffle, Levi managed to show you the screen on his phone. It read One minute past ten. “You’re a minute late! Do you want us to fail? Today may be the only chance we get.”

“I was taking the time to mentally prepare myself for those possibilities.” You stared blankly as the man in front of you wiggled out of the tight space.

Freeing himself at last Levi made his way over to the giant freezer on the other end of the kitchen. Hiding behind the island every time a fly dared to make a sound. From what you’d learnt at dinner, he was probably right so. Who knew how small those Little Ds could get?

You were becoming paranoid. 

“It won’t be a big deal for you if we fail because I’ll kill you, remember?” Great, his threat was not all talk. That seemed like an ‘amazing’ alternative to him not getting his money back.

“Me? Not only will I be the gross outcast of the family. But I’ll also be known as the one who couldn’t beat one of the stupidest demons in the Devildom.”

Considering he was headfirst in the world’s deepest freezer. The title for the stupidest demon may have more than one winner. Or at least have a close runner up.

“Got it!” Levi chuckled to himself, an obnoxious laugh which made you anxious all over again. Stupid executions mixed with a semi-intelligent brain, a dangerous combination.

“The card was frozen all along, wow.” You supposed that was one way to stop a shopaholic, you knew Mammon was more than that though. 

All you needed to do now was to find something to carve the card out. Your leverage was so close you could also smell the plastic of this debt inducing card. And how sweet, there was no need to bring out the knives. Levi had kindly put the block of ice in the microwave for it to defrost.

Wait.

“No, no, no.” You flung yourself into the microwave in an attempt to retrieve the block of ice. Doing your best to ignore the protests of the man beside you.

“The card has a metal chip in it! All it takes is a second for us to lose both the microwave and the card.” You threw the block onto the island, trying to break it while you searched for two steak knives.

“No card, no pact and certainly no money.” Levi scowled at your scolding. Yet he knew you were right. It didn’t take him long to pick up the knife you had laid out for him. Guess the old fashion way the way forwards after all.

This deadly pursuit, however, was taking longer than you had thought it would be. With a demon by your side, you thought it would be out in no time. Levi was putting in minimal effort though as he was still sulking so here you both were.

The noise on the other hand? Let’s just say that Levi's idea of staying hidden wasn’t going to plan. Every time either of you struck into the ice, you could swear the sound ricocheted all the way down the corridor. It was inviting his brothers to come and see what’s up. 

“What’s all this noise about, eh? Dontcha think I’ve been disturbed enough for one day”

You couldn’t decide whether this was good or bad. The card was visible, only peeking out the top. Anyone would be able to know what it was if they saw it though. Your panic was shared with your partner. Outwardly, he was ignoring his brother. His attempts to carve through the ice were becoming quicker and harsher. A drastic change to his efforts before.

He was trying to get to the card before Mammon could

“What are you doing anyway? I promise I won’t tell anyone for the right…” The look in his eye told you that the penny, or rather card, had finally dropped.

He was too late. His loving cries for ‘goldie’ while he dived across the Island were met with the smirk of Levi’s face. Mammon’s, ‘goldie’ sitting comfortably between his fingers. The showdown was here. The determination that veiled Levi’s face was enough to make any normal being quiver in fear. He was not backing down.

Neither was Mammon.

“Hey, give it back will ya. You always call me a scumbag for stealing and yet here you are. You’re no better than I am.”

“No better, I would be here if you paid me back my. Damn. Money.” Levi’s face was turning red, his tone rising in pitch and volume. A fight was going to break out at this rate, and nothing will be solved then. The ultimatum would need to be pulled out now.

“We’ll give you your card back. If you make a pact with me and give him back his money.” It took all you had to keep your tone even. A difficult task considering you were at arm's length of two demons about to rough it out.

“And my Seraphina!”

“And the figurine.”

Mammon was yet again confused and angry at the audacity of the human. Clearly, no one of your calibre had spoken to him like that. Or at least lived long past saying it.

“I’m not gonna stand by and be intimidated by a meek, little human. You are nothing in comparison to me.”

Big talk for someone at a disadvantage.

“How about we put it in the microwave then? I think I can still see some ice on it. What about you?” Levi was downright evil. A given for a demon but still. This man was once again impressing you in ways you did not expect.

From the mortified look slowly forming on Mammon’s face, his threats were starting to work.

“You know Levi, you’re right. And hey, If the microwave blows up we won’t be blamed. Since you know, It’ll be Mammon’s card that’ll be found and not ours.” It felt good to be evil, even if it was for this moment.

“Let’s not get too hasty now my sweet, amazing, totally awesome younger brother. We don’t have to go that. I’m sure we can work something out.” Doubling down. What you liked to see.

Not really but it’s okay in this situation.

“Or, I could call Lucifer and let him know you’re-”

“Please. Please don’t! I’ll make the pact and do the other things you asked but please don’t ring him. I can’t be hung from the ceiling again.” The last part was almost said in a whisper. He sounded desperate.

You would have to keep an eye out for Lucifer now you knew this. No matter what cultural differences you may face while here. Swinging from the ceiling is something you pass on experience. And seeing, unless they really, truly deserve it.

“I knew you’d see things our way.” Despite the agreement being made Levi did not hand over his card. A smart decision.

“Fulfil your end of the bargain and you get your card back>” He was a nerdier version of James Bond. It was kinda hot in a very confusing way.

\---

Making a pact with Mammon was weird. And not in the way you expected, it was almost disappointing. You didn’t expect fireworks or for the kitchen to burst into flames, however, you felt nothing. 

If not for the fact that your orders worked, you’d have no idea the two of you were even bonded in such away.

As soon as Levi got what he needed he ran straight back to his room. In his words, it was time to ‘reunite’ with his new figurine. Meaning you were left to deal with your end of the agreement.

“I would say it’s been a pleasure but you don’t look all that happy.”

“You’re not above me now we’re in a pact, you hear? I'm the one in charge here”

He says while gently caressing his card. You saw no point in being above him. Power-wise you were nowhere near his level. Or so you had been told. You were an ant in comparison to a lion.

“I never believed or believed I was above you.” He tensed up at your words, eyes widening at the statement.

“In fact, I don’t enjoy the whole ordering thing so I’ll avoid it unless I have to use it.” He wasn’t looking at you anymore, focused only on the card in front of him. That’s okay, you don’t need to be friends with him. You needed a competent protector, and that's hopefully what you had now.

“That’s right, put some respect on my name and realise I'm not to be bossed around.”

“You got it. Only the best treatment from now on.”

You could barely hear the ‘damn straight’ as he turned to leave. What seemed to be a blush appearing on his face before he fully turned away from you. 

Walking back into the kitchen you decided the least you could do was clean up. The now melted ice covered the middle island and floor. Lucifer will eventually notice that Mammon has his card back but at least he won’t dox you for a messy kitchen.

A few rags and paper towels later and you were officially done for the night. Today was completely exhausting and all you needed to do was pass out for the foreseeable future. Placing the last of the rags back in the sink you headed back to your room. Not before noticing a bowl of leftovers on the side.

You were sure that Beel would have eaten the rest of it but it seemed as though he left some out, most likely for lucifer.

\---

I'm pretty sure Beel left this out for you so I thought I’d leave a note so you won’t miss it.

Apologies if it tastes bad, I’m not great at cooking but this didn’t turn out too bad so I think you’ll be fine.

Enjoy,

Y/N

\---

And with that out of the way sleep was the only logical next step.

Unlike yesterday you were knocked out as soon as your head hit the pillow.

Tonight, you fell straight through the bright void and into the darkness. The woman from yesterday nowhere to be seen on your way down. 

Settling into the darkness, fears of the faceless man were non-existent. Your day had ended on a high note, no one was going to ruin that. 

You would try your best to avoid him. Ignoring him, however, wasn’t an easy task. His cries for help weren’t exactly quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr for updates - @0bey-me-s1mp  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
